Et Tuus Amor Nego
by Dark Jedi Princess
Summary: [AU, On Hiatus] Welcome to London, where the vampires roam completetly unnoticed by general society. Yugi Moto falls in love with one such vampire, immersing himself deep into their gothic culture and into the tangled past of his 400yearold lover...
1. The Hues Of Longing

**Disclaimer**: _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ ain't mine. This idea is though. No steal 

**Author's Note**: This idea came to me after I did a drawing of Yugi & Yami in Brit-style uniforms. It developed into this REALLY weird and entirely AU fic. I hope you enjoy it—It's different than your average yaoi fic.

Normally I like to add in heterosexual relationships as well as homosexual relationships—I don't often see this in yaoi fanfiction. This is unusual for me in that regard—both romance pairings in this are homosexual, with no heterosexual pairings to speak of. One of the characters IS straight, but he has no girlfriend that the other characters or you readers will know about.

The other thing I don't see AT ALL in yaoi fics is prejudice against these kinds of pairings—homophobia and all that. It seems to me that people want to pretend it doesn't exist.

Like it or not, it does.

So that's part of this fic. There IS homophobia and prejudice most certainly exists. Certainly I have experienced this—I used to be a little homophobic, not much, mind, before I started getting into this kind of thing. I thought it might make things interesting if I added it in. It creates conflict, after all, something that seems hard to come by when I'm writing.

So that's it. Welcome to a very unusual and AU _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ yaoi fic. I apologize for the long A/N, but I felt I needed to explain my intentions before beginning. I'm not going to continue to add in Author's Notes unless there's something important I need to say, nor will I continue to include disclaimers. They're a bother to me. I've already said once that I don't own anything in this, do I need to repeat myself?

One more thing: I use British English in this. I'll explain any words that may be obscure in footnotes. Suffice it to say that British English is a little different than American English.

Anyway. On we go. Enjoy.  
**::Dark Jedi Princess::**

-----

**Story Title::** "…Et Tuus Amor Nego"  
**Author::** Dark Jedi Princess / Millennium Angel  
**Category::** Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**Genre::** Fantasy, Romance, Horror, Angst  
**Rating::** R (Sex, Language, Violence)  
**Pairings::** Y/YY, YY/YB (That's Yugi/Yami and Yami/Bakura.)  
**Summary::** Welcome to London, England. Home of many different cultures, Camden Market… and vampires. Many, many vampires. They blend in perfectly with society, so that no-one can tell what they are. 15-year-old Yugi Moto, 11th year in Secondary School, falls in love with one such vampire. In doing so, he immerses himself deep into their gothic culture and into the tangled past of his 400-year-old lover…

------

"Normal"  
"_Foreign Language/Voice Over (IE, on the phone, etc.)_"  
"RAISED VOICE VOLUME"  
Stressed Words  
**Written Words**  
_Thoughts_  
_ONOMOTOPOEIA_

-----

**_Dedication _**

To Damos Taranth: Immensely helpful in the plotting of this story. Without him this wouldn't have come out so fast. His ideas are pure brilliance – And I'm thankful for his friendship. Thanks much, Damos!

-----

**_Prologue_**

Welcome to London.

Home to many, many different cultures, races… the Camden Market, St. Paul's Cathedral, 10 Downing Street, and more things than I care to mention.

And, of course, more vampires than you could shake a bloody stake at.

Yes, there are vampires in London.

Loads, in fact. You'd be surprised how many. It's nigh on impossible to tell the difference between them and humans. The only real way is what they wear. The majority of vampires are Goths. If you see a Goth, chances are, they're a vampire as well.

My name is Yami. My story is contained within these pages… Mine, and that of my one love…

------

"_Not so strange a plot of loam  
Where nothing, even tresses, did sprout  
Did bloom the many colours of longing _

Firm to the lax ground and gravel  
Reached roots of expanding desire  
Kissing the stones' cold vigour

A column mounted, offering branches  
Limbs alone, without leaf or needle  
But fruit grows ripe, sometimes the always  
Often will send sweet self to ground

And new showers  
Of what fortune's sweet cloudburst  
Suffered the branch to bear a boon  
The many colours of longing

Leaving plainly a sweet and grown fruit  
Ripened blooms of expanding desire  
Duty bound stock and bough

A column mounted, offering branches  
Limbs alone, without leaf or needle  
But fruit grows ripe, sometimes the always  
Often will send sweet self to ground  
Feeding fowl, feeding the herd  
Desire never ends it's blossoming  
And blooms it's bulk again  
Nourishing all who hunger"  
"The Hues Of Longing" by Mors Syphilitica

""The Hues Of Longing" by Mors Syphilitica 

**_…Et Tuus Amor Nego  
Chapter 1: The Hues Of Longing_**

"You're bloody barmy, mate."

A chuckle. "Aren't we all?"

A handsome young man who looked to be about 19, with black hair dyed red at the tips and blonde at the bangs which framed an angular face, and ruby red eyes partially hidden behind a thin pair of reading glasses sat on a counter next to a cash register. Across from him, leaning against the wall, was a similarly attractive man with long silver-white hair and chocolate brown eyes. Their names were Yami and Ryou, and they were best friends of old. Ryou—the silver-haired man—owned the shop that Yami was in—currently closed, as the Lock Market of Camden Market wasn't open on Mondays.

Ryou looked Yami over with a hawkish expression on his face. "The uniform doesn't suit you," He said at last. "You need to be in black."

"So says the perennial Goth," Yami laughed.

"You are too!"

"Well, yes, but I don't go for the full look like you do. Anyway, yes, I know, black does suit me better."

"Suits all of our kind, and a few that aren't," Ryou shrugged. "You'd be surprised how many humans are coming in here these days… Anyway, why are you doing this? What's the sense in it?"

"… I told you about… him, right?"

"Yes, of course. Couldn't get your mind off him."

"That's what I need to do," Yami sighed. "Get my mind off of him. I've spent too long sulking over him. It's time to move on."

"But… Secondary School? Yami, you're over—"

"I know! It's just…" Yami sighed. "I always seem to long for the youth… perhaps because of my age."

"… 'Better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all'," Ryou recited sagely.

"Yeah, that old cliché. … I'd better go. Hey—If I find someone, I'll introduce him to you."

"You do that," Ryou smiled. "Barmy," he muttered under his breath.

"Sod off!" Yami shouted on his way out of the shop. "Bloody hell…"

-----

  
The Secondary School Yami had enrolled in was located in the City Of Westminster, in the northwest of London. Having just been in Camden Town, Yami had quite a commute on the London Underground. 

However, as he entered the school he found people staring at him oddly. Whispers caught his ears as he walked through the halls of the school.

"Eh? New student?"

"There's no way that's a bloke…"

_Yeah, I know, I've always been feminine_, Yami thought as he passed the girl who had whispered that last comment. As he did so, the sound of running footsteps caught his attention. Though distant, his excellent hearing permitted him to hear them as though they were bearing down on top of him.

"OY!" One kid shouted as the running person knocked him to the side. "What're ye doing, Moto?!"

A young man, scrawny and short for his age, came charging through a throng of students in a panic not looking where he was going.

Which was perfectly evident when he barrelled right into Yami, knocking both to the ground. Yami could've stopped himself from hitting the ground and caught the boy, but he preferred not to. Better not to risk seeming unusual, he thought, wincing only slightly as his back hit the floor. The boy grunted as he landed sprawled on top of Yami. Chatter buzzed around them as the boy lifted his head, slightly dazed.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked softly.

"Yeah… sorry 'bout that," the boy muttered going more red than the occasion warranted.

"Bloody Hell, Moto," One of the students said as the crowd dispersed.

"What's your name?" Yami asked politely, sitting up as the boy did the same.

"Yugi Moto."

The two stood up. "I'm Yami. It's a pleasure to meet you Yugi." Yami held out his hand. Yugi shook it, smiling but still a little red for some odd reason.

_Although I think I know what that reason is_, Yami thought.

"Why were you running like that?" Yami asked.

"I was late," Yugi admitted, turning a little redder.

"Well, if you were, so was I," Yami smiled. _I like him,_ he thought as Yugi smiled up at him, his violet eyes alight. _He's innocent… in more ways than one… And handsome in his own way… he may be the one…_

"Hey, uhmm… You're new, right? Want to sit with me at lunch?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Sure," Yami said, smiling.

-----

  
Yami and Yugi became close friends very quickly. So quickly that Yami wondered whether their friendship would even last that long. Nevertheless, they ate lunch together, and at the end of the day, both lingered awhile after school was over. The school was entirely empty and the sun setting by the time both decided the head home. 

"We need to get together on the weekend sometime," Yugi said, grinning up at Yami. "Know any good High Streets we could visit? St. John's Wood has its limitations…"

"Even better," Yami said, his mind snapping to Ryou, "We could go to Camden Market."

Yugi stared up at him. "You'd take me there? I've always wanted to go, but my Mum and Dad don't trust the place…"

"Yeah, I visit every weekend," Yami said. "Usually on Sundays. A friend of mine runs a store there."

"Wicked! … On Sunday, then? I wouldn't want to disrupt your schedule…"

"On Sunday," Yami agreed.

Yugi grinned and seized his bag. "That being arranged… I'll see you tomorrow."

Yami nodded and waved, and they set off in opposite directions, Yugi towards Abbey Road and Yami towards his flat on Finchley Road.

_His child-like spirit and enthusiasm is almost intoxicating,_ He thought, smiling to himself. _He… is definitely the one…_

-----

  
Yugi was humming to himself as he turned the key to open the front door at his house. 

"You're late," his distinctly upset father noted. "And why are you so bloody cheerful?"

"I made a new friend!" Yugi said, happily. For him it was particularly cheerful occasion, for he didn't have many friends to speak of.

His father raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"Yeah, he just came to school today… he's really nice!"

_And he's hot… Oh Hell._

Yugi tried to shake that thought out of his head. It wouldn't leave.

_Good thing I didn't say that one aloud, Mum and Dad would've killed me…_

Yugi's family were highly religious people, and as such, they believed that things such as homosexuality were "against God's will". Another one of their rather, in Yugi's opinion, skewed beliefs was that all Goths were Satanists.

Neither Edward nor Charlotte Moto had any idea that Yugi was gay.

Yugi grabbed a snack from the fridge and dashed up to his room, shutting the door but not bothering to lock it. The doors in the house all had skeleton key locks, and both his mother and his father had copies of the key to Yugi's room, so there really was no point in locking the door anyway.

Yugi's mind continually wandered back to Yami as he tried to work on his homework. When, at 11:00 at night, he found he could no longer concentrate on his maths homework he decided it was best to go to bed.

"I'd better turn in," He yawned, switching off his desk lamp. "God, I've got a crush on him…" He sighed, flopping onto his bed. "Only explanation…" Tired, he dozed off to sleep in seconds.

-----

  
Saturday found Yugi lying on his bed at home. Even though he had just spent five days in Yami's company, he was anxious to see him outside of school. The phone rang abruptly, causing Yugi to jump slightly. A few seconds later, his Mum called upstairs. "Yugi, it's for you!" 

Yugi practically lept on his phone, hoping it was who he thought it was. "Hello?"

"_It's me_," Yami's voice said.

"Yami! Hey!"

"_I'm calling the arrange our trip to Camden Market… or should I have done that with your Mum…?_" He laughed, softly, a sound that filled Yugi with warmth.

"No, no, that's okay… How're we getting there? Can you drive?"

"_Hah… no. We'll take the Tube. Besides, you're insane if you choose to drive in London._"

"Uh… okay…"

"_Have you got a mobile? We'll be gone for a while._"

"No, but I can ask Dad to borrow his…"

"_Okay… uh… you'll need money for the tube and such…_"

"Yeah, I know."

"_…I'll come by your house to get you, okay?_"

"Okay!"

"_Then we're set. I'll see you tomorrow._"

"Yeah! See you then."

Yugi sighed as he hung up and leaned back against his pillows. _This is getting a bit out of hand…_ He thought. _I've got to ask him out… to get him off my mind if nothing else._

-----

  


**End Chapter.**


	2. Phoenix

"_Here I am again flying free and powerful  
Eternal and legendary  
Eternal I am _

Burning with passion and life I am reborn  
How long before I collapse in ashes  
How long, how long 

Here I am again flying free and powerful  
Eternal and legendary  
Eternal I am 

Burning with passion and life I am reborn  
How long before I collapse in ashes  
How long, how long 

Another cycle of Creation and destruction  
How long before I collapse in ashes  
How long, how long 

Burning with passion and life I am reborn  
How long before I collapse in ashes  
How long, how long 

Another cycle of Creation and destruction  
How long before I collapse in ashes  
How long, how long 

How long before I collapse in ashes  
How long, how long"  
-"Phoenix" by Decoded Feedback 

**_"…Et Tuus Amor Nego"  
Chapter 2: Phoenix_**

  
  
"Are you ready for church, Yugi?" 

Yugi flushed as his mother smiled down at him pleasantly. 

"Uh… Mum, I'm not going." 

"Wh—what?" His mother choked. 

"I have a… prior engagement. Yami's taking me out to Camden Town." 

"…On a Sunday?" 

"That's when he usually goes. Besides, the place we're going to is fully open on the weekends, other days… not everything is open…" 

"I—Oh, I guess there's no fighting you, is there?" His mother sighed. She reached into her pocket and handed him five £20 notes. "Take that for your trip and call me when you're ready to come home." 

"Thanks, Mum!" Yugi hugged his mother. A second later, the doorbell rang. His mother went to check the screen as to who it was. 

"…Is that Yami?" She wondered. 

"Yami!" Yugi yelled, excitedly, at the same time. He ran to the door and opened it, revealing Yami in all his tall, lanky glory. 

Yami tore his eyes away from the little camera lens above the doorbell and turned to Yugi, grinning. "Hey, Yugi." Yugi tackled and hugged him. 

"They almost wouldn't let me go," Yugi said. "But then Mum remembered how stubborn I can get." 

Yami laughed. Yugi looked him up and down. He was wearing a long black overcoat that obscured most of the rest of his outfit. It looked elegant on him, accenting his smooth but clear-cut facial features. He still wore the reading glasses Yugi had seen him wearing on the day they had met. His hair was tied back into a ponytail, though his bleached-blond bangs still hung in his face. 

"Ready?" Yami asked, holding out his hand, which was partially covered in a thick black hand-warmer. Yugi took his hand and stepped outside, waving to his parents. He tucked the money his mum had given him into the pocket of his dark grey jacket. 

"How much did she give you?" Yami asked, having noticed this. 

"£100… How'd you know it was my mum?" 

"Lucky guess," Yami said, shaking his head. They bought All-Day passes for the Underground, and boarded a Jubilee Line train headed for Stratford Station in southwest London. He cleared his throat as they sat down. "Yugi, uh… you… don't have a boy—girlfriend, do you?" His pale face flushed a little. _Damn… almost let that slip… if he isn't… well, he'd be insulted, probably…_

Yugi laughed. The irony of what Yami had said was too much. "No," He said. He laughed again. "You almost said 'boyfriend', didn't you?" 

Yami looked a little nervous. "I—" 

Yugi laughed again. "It's okay… I don't date girls, anyway… not that you would've known that, but still…" 

Yami blinked. "… Well… I guess 'boyfriend' would've been the better choice of words…" 

"And before you ask again, no, I don't have a boyfriend either," Yugi said. "Why are you asking?" 

"Curious… is there someone you're interested in…?" 

Yugi blushed. "Well… yeah." 

Yami's heart sank. Oh no… "Who?" He asked apprehensively. "If… If you don't mind saying, that is…" 

"Well… I'll tell you… but first… you have to answer my question," Yugi said, slyly. _Wouldn't hurt, would it? Then again, Yami might be offended…_

"What's that?" Yami asked. 

"Do you date girls?" 

"…No," Yami said with a laugh. 

Yugi took in a breath. "The guy I like… is you." 

Yami was silent for a moment, then he sighed in relief and laughed. "Oh… I was getting worried." 

Shocked, Yugi stared at Yami. "Y—You feel the same way?!" His heart pounded. _Then… if he does…_

Yami smiled at Yugi. "Why do you think I was asking?" 

The train arrived at Waterloo Station, and the two disembarked from their train and switched over to the Northern Line (A/N: Trust me when I say that the London Underground is EXTREMELY confusing. o.O I forgot the first station that the Northern and Jubilee lines intersected and had to look it up. Oops.). They sat down again. Yugi gathered his courage and did what he had intended to do since yesterday. 

"So, uh… would you go out with me?" He asked, a little embarrassed. 

Yami smirked. "Consider this our first date." 

Yugi grinned and hugged Yami fiercely. He spent the remainder of the train ride leaning against Yami's shoulder while Yami tried to figure out if they should visit his friend's store before going anywhere else. People did look at them strangely, probably because they were both men, but neither really cared. 

When their train arrived at Camden Town Station, the two got off and exited, emerging onto a crowded roadway. Most were headed towards a large green sign that read "The Camden Market" in gold letters. Yami and Yugi made their way in that direction as well, carefully picking their way through the crowds. 

"Let's see… his store is in Camden Lock Market, I think," Yami said, a thoughtful look on his face. 

"So we're visiting your friend first?" 

"Yeah, I promised him that if I met someone I was interested in, I'd introduce them to him." 

"Oh. That's why you suggested Camden Market?" 

"That and I thought you might enjoy it… All things considered, it's essentially the Camden High Street." 

Yugi laughed as they crossed Regents Canal and then Castlehaven Road. 

"Here we go… Camden Lock Market. Only open on weekends," Yami said, chuckling. He steered Yugi towards a shop that appeared to be located a little underground. As they entered the shop, the sound of some rather gothic sounding organ music caught Yugi's ears, combined with an odd, Latin-sounding chant in the background of the song. The store was dimly lit, but there was enough light that you could see where you were going. 

"This is…" Yugi muttered. 

"Gothic merchandise… that's what he sells," Yami whispered back. "Although I'm not sure where—" 

"Good afternoon," A voice said, abruptly. Yugi started and clung to Yami's arm. 

"Stop that, Ryou," Yami said, not at all shocked. 

"No fooling you, is there, Yami?" 

A young man who looked no older than 16 or 17 stepped out in front of them. His long, silver-white hair was tied back in a low ponytail. Black eyeshadow lined his chocolate brown eyes, strangely accenting their shape. His outfit—entirely black—somehow made his pale skin stand out. "Brought a friend?" The man asked pleasantly. 

"…Boyfriend, actually," Yami said, grinning and winking. 

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "That quickly? Must've been love at first sight, eh?" 

Yami chuckled. "Something like that." 

"I still say you're barmy, but, I guess there's nothing I can do about that." 

Yami scowled a bit. "Right… Anyway, Yugi, this is Ryou. He owns this shop." 

"A pleasure," Ryou said, holding out a hand. Yugi eyed his long, painted-black fingernails warily before shaking Ryou's hand. Ryou smiled a little, and Yugi thought he caught a glimpse of an abnormally long incisor before Ryou let go of Yugi's hand and turned around. 

"He scares me a little," Yugi whispered to Yami. 

Yami shook his head. "Don't worry about it. He's actually nice, I just think he's… in a mood… today." 

"'In a mood'?" 

"He isn't usually that…" Yami's eyes roamed around the shop as he tried to think of a word. "…Evil, for lack of a better word." 

Yugi raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything more on the subject. He wandered aimlessly around the shop for a bit. As he did, the music playing changed from the gothic organ to a lilting, eerie music box and then to a haunting piano tune. 

"Ryou, what've you got playing right now?" Yami asked, seemingly wondering just as Yugi was. 

"Nox Arcana," Ryou said absently. "Creepy, right?" 

"A little," Yugi said. 

"I take it the two of you aren't going to spend all of your time here," Ryou said. 

"No, just thought we'd drop by first," Yami said. Ryou smiled and shook his head. 

They spent another few minutes in Ryou's shop before heading back out and making their way to the Stables Market, where they got lunch. Yami didn't eat much, but Yugi hadn't had breakfast, so he was rather hungry. After lunch, they investigated the other stores in the Stables Market. Yugi's purchases were mainly music, while Yami had managed to find some items of... interest, to say the least.  


-----

  
Time seemed to pass too quickly for the two. By dusk they had entered Chalk Farm Station and boarded the Northern Line train headed towards Waterloo Station. It had seemed only moments ago that they had entered Camden Market that morning. 

Most of their lengthy train ride passed in silence. That is, until Yugi noticed that Yami looked oddly strained. His eyes were squeezed shut, his fist clenched tightly. His hand was even shaking a little from the amount of strength he was exerting on it. His face was paler than it had seemed before, too. 

A worried expression crossed Yugi's face. He placed a hand on Yami's clenched fist. "Yami?" 

Yami started and opened his eyes. "Hmmm?" 

"Are you okay? You looked…" Yugi trailed off. "…Strained…" 

"It's nothing… a headache, probably from hunger…" 

"Why didn't you eat at the Market?" 

"…I wasn't hungry when we had lunch." 

Yugi sighed, deciding not to press the matter. 

Night had fallen when Yugi and Yami made their way up Yugi's street. Yugi was tired, and Yami looked a little exhausted as well. They stopped under a lamppost about 10 meters away from Yugi's house. 

"Have fun?" Yami asked, smiling. 

"Yeah, thanks for taking me," Yugi replied, smiling as well. 

"Just one last thing…" Yami said as Yugi turned to leave. He took Yugi in his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow," He said. Yugi hugged him one last time then headed home. 

Yami, meanwhile, headed off towards the high street, pangs erupting in his body. He hadn't eaten in a week, something that certainly wasn't good, even for someone of his nature. He clutched at his forehead and slid down against the wall of the St. John's Wood post office. 

"You alright?" A passer-by asked, looking at Yami oddly. 

"Yes…" Yami's voice came out hoarsely. When he looked up, his eyes had gained a feral glow, and he leapt at the woman, biting into her neck with inch-long fangs, one clawed hand covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. When her blood was drained, he dropped her body. "…I'm fine…" His appearance returned to normal, and he disappeared, whispering six words. 

"_Incendo ad cinis… Ventus spargo cinis…_" 

The corpse erupted to flame briefly, going out seconds later. The remaining ashes scattered, leaving no evidence of the woman's presence, nor of Yami's.  


-----

  


**_TRANSLATIONS_**

_Incendo ad cinis... ventus spargo cinis..._ - "Burn to ashes... wind scatter the ashes..." (forgive my shoddy Latin. -sweatdrop-) 

Also, for anyone who's wondering, the story's title means "...And Your Love Denied".  


-----

  


**_REVIEW RESPONSE_**

Yeah, you heard me right... "Response"... there's only one reviewer I really have anything to say to. 

-ahem- 

**Amme**: How'm I supposed to know about the fic if I can't find it, eh? -chuckles- Oh well, thanks for telling me anyway. I'm glad you agree with me and that you like the story. Trust me when I say I was nervous about the quality of this. Heh.


	3. Logic

"_I awaken from a seamless sleep  
A shock of breath revives all that was lost  
Another day, another fear, another hope dissolves  
Like mist at dawn _

See a time that cannot mend  
Thought patterns searched to find an end  
Dead worlds cast shadows through the cold  
Logic... 

Everything seems still now, silence falls  
Hopeless words are spoken through the void  
Another step, another fear, another want is gone  
As the moment dawns 

Everyone is still now, silence falls  
Echoes carry through the blue-lit halls  
Another pause, another sigh, another life is spent  
As the answers drown 

See a time that cannot mend  
Thought patterns searched to find an end  
Dead worlds cast shadows through the cold  
Logic...  
This dim conviction lights my eyes  
I watch another shifting life go by  
And lucid dreams will see this order fall  
Logic... 

See a time that cannot mend  
Thought patterns searched to find an end  
Dead worlds cast shadows through the cold  
Logic...  
This conviction lights my eyes  
I watch another shifting life go by  
And lucid dreams will see this order fall  
Logic... 

See a time that cannot mend  
Thought patterns searched to find an end  
Dead worlds cast shadows through the cold  
This dim conviction lights my eyes  
I watch another shifting life go by  
And lucid dreams will see this order fall  
Logic..."  
-"Logic" by Bella Morte  


**_"…Et Tuus Amor Nego"  
Chapter 3: Logic_**

  
  
A loud knock on the door of his flat brought Yami back into consciousness. His eyes snapped open, and he slowly lifted his hand and rubbed his forehead. 

The knock sounded again. "Yami?!" Yugi's voice said. 

Yami groaned, then muttered, "_Resero Ianua_," before shouting back, "'S open." 

The door opened and Yugi stepped inside, wearing his uniform. "Did you just wake up?" Yugi asked, sounding shocked. 

Yami groaned. 

"…Guess so," Yugi said. "Why weren't you at school?" 

"…What time is it?" 

"It's past 3 o'clock," Yugi said. "Are you okay?" 

"…I didn't get to sleep until late," Yami said as Yugi sat down on the end of his bed. 

"I was worried… I thought you might've been sick… or… or one of the ones who disappeared last night…" 

"What?" Yami sat up. 

"Guess you didn't see the news… eight people disappeared last night… just… vanished out of thin air. All in St. John's Wood… I thought… when you didn't come to school today… I thought you were one of them…" 

Yugi was shaking. Yami pulled him into a hug. "I'm okay, Yugi… I just… I had a long night last night, I got to bed at… maybe 2 in the morning." 

"What kept you out so late?" Yugi muttered into Yami's shoulder. 

"I had some things I needed to take care of… feeding myself among them, but still…" 

It wasn't a lie. 

Of course, Yugi didn't take it the way Yami meant it. "What else?" 

"…I… can't remember…" 

That was a lie. And he hated it, but he had to say it. Yugi didn't know what Yami was, and Yami didn't want to tell him. He'd been condemned too many times for something he wished he didn't have. 

Yami noticed that Yugi was staring at him, his face a little flushed. Yami, of course, wasn't wearing a shirt. "What?" Yami asked, smiling innocently. 

"Uh… nothing," Yugi said, sounding a little embarrassed. 

"…I am wearing trousers if that's what you're wondering." 

"Oh good…" 

Yami smiled and shook his head. He slid his legs out from beneath the duvet, revealing that he was, indeed, wearing a loose pair of black slacks. He reached to the side of his bed and pulled on his shirt. Yugi sighed and took off his backpack. 

"Mind if I stay for a bit?" 

"Not at all," Yami smiled. He motioned for Yugi to lie down next to him. Yugi did so hesitantly and cuddled up next to Yami, leaning into his chest. Yami leaned back and closed his eyes, his left arm draped gently around Yugi's shoulder. For a few moments they were still as Yami let his muscles relax. Just as soon as he did that, however, Yugi's muscles tensed, and he let out a small, barely audible gasp. 

It took Yami a second to realise that Yugi's ear was right where Yami's heart was. A heart that hadn't beat for centuries. 

"Yami…" 

Yami opened his eyes again. Yugi looked scared. He was sitting up and looking at Yami with terror in his eyes. "Yugi… I—" 

"God, what ARE you?!" Yugi said pulling away from Yami. 

"Yugi… please, just…" He grabbed Yugi's arm. "Please hear me out…" 

"Your heart doesn't beat! You shouldn't be—" 

"Yugi! Calm down… please… I'm not going to hurt you… I never wanted to hurt you, in any way…" 

"Then tell me what's going on…" Yugi said, tears in his eyes. "The truth…" 

"… My heart hasn't been beating for four centuries," Yami said, softly. "My life was taken from me in 1604 AD… I am immortal, but it came at a price… for me, it was my life, my innocence… and blood." He paused. "Are you familiar with the term _Gereh-neb_?" 

"No…" 

"_Kyuuketsuki_?" 

Yugi shook his head. 

"How about _Nosferatu_? Or Kindred?" 

"Those I've heard," Yugi said. 

"All of the words I mentioned are just different ways of saying the same thing… they all mean 'vampire'. That is what I am." He sighed again. "Let me explain about last night. I have been starving myself for the past week or so. Last night I went into a frenzy because I hadn't fed in so long." 

"The eight people who went missing…" Yugi began. 

"They're dead." 

"You killed them…" 

"I had no choice, Yugi, I would've died. My frenzy didn't die out until I'd fed off of eight people—enough to replace what I hadn't had in a week and to feed myself for today. I don't like to kill, Yugi, it was never in my nature… but I have no choice. One human's blood is only enough to feed me for a day. It's too hard to control myself enough to only take a certain amount of blood from someone and feed multiple times a day." 

There were still tears in Yugi's eyes. He didn't look scared anymore, only sad. Yami reached out gently wiped the tears away. 

"This changes nothing about the way I feel, Yugi. I still love you." 

"Are you even capable of that?" 

"Vampires don't lose their souls when they die. Only when we feed is our sense of guilt suppressed. As long as one has their soul, they can love." Yami hesitated for a second, then kissed Yugi. Yugi didn't turn away from him or try to stop him, which surprised Yami. Yugi let out a small moan as Yami deepened the kiss. He could feel every beat of Yugi's heart pounding in his head, the tantalising smell of his blood filling Yami's nostrils… 

Yami gently broke away. Yugi sat stunned for a moment before he shook himself out of his reverie. "Whoa…" After several moments of silence, Yugi laughed a little and threw himself on Yami, hugging him tightly. Yami faked a cough, and Yugi laughed again. 

"So," Yami said, "Are we still together?" 

Yugi grinned up at him. "Yeah."  


-----

  
A yawn escaped Yugi's mouth as he laid sprawled on the bed beside Yami, who was showing no signs of sleepiness whatsoever. It had been a month since Yugi had discovered that Yami was a vampire. Yugi spent most of his free time with Yami now and barely any of it at home. Currently he and Yami were simply relaxing in Yami's flat. It was dark out, had been for quite some time, but Yugi had lost track of exactly how long it had been since sunset. 

"What time is it?" He muttered sleepily. 

"Half past midnight," Yami answered automatically. 

Yugi sat up abruptly. "Why didn't you tell me it was so late?! I have to go…" 

Yami gently grasped Yugi's arm. "No… spend the night with me…" 

Yugi tensed a little. "… Mum and Dad would kill me though…" 

"Won't let them…" Yami muttered. "Please, Yugi?" 

"… I know what you want…" 

"Of course you do. I just told you." 

"… No, I mean, I know what you really want," Yugi said. 

"…Is that so?" Yami said, grinning slyly. He seized Yugi around the waist and pulled him down on top of him. 

"Yeah… I'm certain now…" Yugi replied. 

Yami lifted his head a little. "You know I only will if you're ready…" He whispered. 

Yugi kissed Yami, one arm around his neck. Feeling his trousers becoming a little tight, he broke away, his breathing a little heavier. "I'm ready," he whispered back. 

Yami smiled somewhat mysteriously, then kissed Yugi passionately. He rolled over so that he was now on top and ground his hips into Yugi's. Yugi gasped and let out a moan of pleasure. Yami felt his fangs grow out and tried to stop them. He didn't need to be in feeding mode. Unlike his last lover, Yugi wasn't a vampire. He let out a small growl and tried to force himself back into his semi-human state. 

Unexpectedly, Yugi reached up and kissed Yami again. "No, don't… I don't mind…" 

"Are you sure?" 

Yugi nodded and pulled Yami closer to him, his breathing heavy. Yami carefully undressed Yugi, making sure that his claws didn't break Yugi's skin. Yugi managed to pull off Yami's shirt, revealing his scrawny, lean torso. He then reached up and undid Yami's hair from its ponytail, letting it fall dramatically in his face. Finally Yugi pulled off Yami's tight leather trousers, kissing the handsome vampire with heated passion.  


-----

  
"Yugi…?" 

"Hrm…?" 

"…Nothing," Yami muttered. He wrapped his arms around Yugi protectively as they both fell asleep.  


-----

  


**_TRANSLATIONS_**

_Resero Ianua_ - "Unlock the door" 

_Gereh-Neb_ - Khemetic (Ancient Egyptian - hey, what ELSE were you expecting from me? =P), "Night Lord" or "Vampire" 

_Kyuuketsuki_ - Japanese, "Vampire" 

_Nosferatu_ - Romanian (I think), "Vampire"  


-----

  


**_BRITISH ENGLISH_**

Barmy - Idiotic, essentially. Ryou was basically telling Yami that he thought Yami was being stupid. ... Wow, that's pretty much the only thing I've used that people're confused about. =P  


-----

  


**_REVIEW RESPONSES_**

**Zatken**: =P Thanks. ...ETAN is certainly different. Don't think there're many YGO! stories out there where the characters have turned into Brits. XD 

**Spider Azrail: Gil Thief-chan**: o.O Whoa, really? -is flattered- Thanks! 

**Nadako-Mika**: Yo! -hug- =P Yeah, I have a habit of pulling that kind of thing on people. 'S what they least expect... -Mwahahahahahaha's- 

**Damos No Yami**: SHHHHH! Yer in on the plot, don't spoil anything! ... -SPROING&SPLODY- XD  
  
Next chapter's coming, and... oh yeah. Tomorrow's my birthday. =3 -dances- 17, baby!  
**::Dark Jedi Princess::**


	4. Hello, Cruel World

"_Hello, cruel world  
Did I keep you long?  
You've waited so patiently  
To torture my soul  
To ruin my life  
My anguish your ecstasy _

And I've complained  
But it's to no avail  
I've complained  
Day after day 

Good morning, cruel world  
Did you sleep well last night?  
Were you dreaming of all the ways  
To torture my soul  
To ruin my life  
This anguish day after day 

And I've complained  
But it's to no avail  
I've complained  
Day after day 

Goodbye cruel world  
It's time to go  
Who's leaving? Oh no, not me  
I'm tugging the sails  
I'm turning the tide  
Your anguish my ecstasy 

And you'll complain  
But it's to no avail  
You'll complain  
Again and again and again and again 

You're stuck with me  
Stuck with me  
Stuck with me  
Out of luck with me  
Ooohhhhh…"  
-"Hello Cruel World" by Voltaire 

**_"…Et Tuus Amor Nego"  
Chapter 4: Hello Cruel World_**

  
  
"He's been gone all night." 

"…And most of the day." 

"What could have happened to him?" 

Yugi's father, Edward, eyed the front door of the house warily. "He's probably with that boy… Yami? They spend too much time together…" 

"Well, they're just really close… I don't think it's anything of… that nature…" 

"He spends ALL of his time with that boy! He's GOT to have other friends…" 

The front door opened, revealing Yugi, looking a little tired. He didn't say anything to them as he entered, walking with a slight limp. 

"Y…Yugi?" His mother stammered. 

Yugi shut the front door, still not saying anything to them. He passed them, a sort of fierce determination in his eyes, as though he were steeling himself to do something he was afraid to do. 

"Yugi!" His father grabbed Yugi's wrist, holding Yugi back. "You owe us an explanation… where have you BEEN?!" 

"I slept over at a friend's house," Yugi said, softly. 

His father raised an eyebrow. "At Yami's?" 

"… Yeah." 

His father narrowed his eyes. "I don't like that boy. I've seen the way he treats you. He acts like you're his… girlfriend." Here Yugi raised his eyebrows. "Which obviously doesn't work… as you are a boy." 

Yugi scowled deeply and wrenched his wrist free of his father's grasp. "Yeah, well, I don't mind the way he treats me." 

"Why not?!" 

Yugi took in a breath. "Yami's my boyfriend." 

There was a long silence. Then, "He's WHAT?!" 

"He's my boyfriend. We're in love." 

His mother had a shocked look on her face. She was shaking. His father looked outraged. 

"We've been going out for a month," Yugi said, his confidence growing a little. "And we slept together last night." 

"You're SICK!" His father yelled at him. "You would be with another boy rather than with a girl?!" 

"I can't help it!" Yugi yelled in retaliation. "I was born this way! There's nothing I can do about it!" 

"NO!" His father growled. He lifted his hand and smacked Yugi across the face. "I refuse to believe that…" 

Yugi touched the place where his father had slapped him. "Why?" He asked softly. "Because you believe otherwise? Do you think God condemns us?" There was a slight mocking tone in his voice, which surprised even him. 

His father apparently didn't like that mocking tone, because he raised his hand to hit Yugi again. Before he could strike, someone grabbed his wrist and held him back. Yugi let out a small gasp when he saw Yami step out from behind his father, in full feeding mode, his claws threatening to cut into his father's wrist. 

"Attempt to strike Yugi again and you'll regret it," Yami hissed, dangerously. 

Yugi's father twisted his head and stared into Yami's feral eyes, shivering a little. "You…" He hissed. "You've corrupted my son!" 

"Hardly," Yami scoffed. Yugi's father scowled and tried to get his hand free of Yami's grasp, to no avail. "You know nothing of corruption," Yami hissed. A chill ran down Edward's spine, and he shivered again. Yami turned to Yugi. "Yugi… if you wish to, you may come and live with me…" 

"Now wait just a moment!" Edward yelled, still struggling to get free. He let out a pained gasp as Yami's claws dug into his skin a bit. 

"I can't live in an environment where others hate me," Yugi said. "So I can't stay here." 

Yami nodded. "Go to your room and get anything you'll need." 

Yugi nodded and dashed up the stairs. 

"You can't do this," Edward growled. 

"He doesn't want to live here anymore. How can he, when his parents will hate him for something that he has no control over? Or if they might beat him to near death for it?" 

A vein twitched on Edward's forehead, and he once again tried to break free of Yami's grasp. Yugi came downstairs again, carrying with him a duffle bag and his golden-yellow rucksack. 

"Have you got everything?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded. "Come here, then…" 

Yugi approached Yami, who pulled him into a tight, one-armed hug. He then thrust Edward away from himself and wrapped his other arm around Yugi's torso. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist as well. 

"Don't let go…" Yami cautioned softly. 

"You're not going anywhere!" Edward screamed. Yami turned his head so he could see Edward, who had reached into a nearby cupboard and pulled out an old but very beautiful sword. Yami's eyes widened in recognition as he laid eyes on the sword. 

"Where did you get that?!" He demanded. 

"This sword once belonged to the late Lord and Lady Delasen," Edward said, standing with the sword clutched in his hand. "But they were murdered… and their only son and his fiancée disappeared that same night and were presumed dead after several days of searching for them. Someone from my family found the sword in the Delasen Manor while people were searching for the son." 

"They stole it," Yami hissed. 

"No… it didn't belong to anyone anymore. There was no-one left in the Delasen family to claim it." He paused, staring at Yami oddly, and taking a few steps towards the pair. "Why? You're acting so indignant about this…" He smirked. "Do you want it? This sword? It should be Yugi's next…" 

Yugi clung tightly to Yami, who let out a soft growl. _That sword should've been mine,_ Yami thought. 

"You've got nowhere to run…" Edward said. "I'll kill you for destroying my son in such a way as you have…" 

"Is that so…?" Yami said, quietly. He raised his hand and shouted, "Pulsus absentis!" Edward was thrust backwards, away from Yami, and into a wall. Yami pulled Yugi closer to him, then shouted, "Eo ire itum domus!" 

There was a flash of light and Yugi and Yami disappeared. Edward stood up, staring, bewildered, at the spot where his son and Yami had once stood. "Something's not right," he said, scowling. "Yami isn't human… He… cannot be human…"  


-----

  
Yugi and Yami rematerialized in Yami's flat, both breathing heavily. Yugi sobbed and clung to Yami, crying silently into his lover's chest. 

"Oh, Yugi," Yami regained his human appearance. "Why did you have to tell them?" 

"I couldn't keep hiding, Yami…" 

"You knew they would shun you, though…" 

"I don't care… why should I have to hide from my own family…?" 

"You shouldn't… No-one should…" 

Both slid to the ground, wrapped in each other's arms, Yami comforting a crying Yugi.  


-----

  


**_TRANSLATIONS_**

_Pulsus Absentis_ - Push away 

_Eo Ire Itum Domus_ - Travel home (Or something like that)  


-----

  


**_REVIEW RESPONSES_**

**Zatken** - Heh, now I have a WORD for my "religion"... I'm a Nontheist. Not to be confused with Atheist. =P Anyway, I don't think I've found any where some of the characters are British, so as far as I was concerned when I started writing this fic, I was working on something pretty unique. I guess I still am. XD Hey, do you have AIM or MSN? Perhaps we could start chatting. =P 

**I Forget - **Oops. -sweatdrop- Too late! =P Buuuut this chapter's isn't gonna be the last parental-like scene, so perhaps I could use some of that info later on in the story. I appreciate the offer for help. And I love yer penname. XD 

**Everyone else** - I appreciate all the wishes for a happy birthday. I did have a nice day and got some nifty presents. =P Two of them were drawings, which may be found at deviantART under my favourites. In fact, one of them was for this fic! That drawing is by Nadako-Mika and may also be found at my website. 

That being said, I have one last response, and it will be a rather long one... 

In response to one of my reviewers, who did not leave their name, I have written the following, which I hope is polite. I'm trying not to yell. The reviewer, in question, didn't flame the story, but did make one suggestion that didn't sit well with me and was put very rudely. I have deleted the review in question, seeing as the impoliteness, NOT what the reviewer said about the story's quality, was offensive to me. The request could've been put more politely instead of telling me that I don't know how to use it and implying that I think myself an expert. 

So then… 

For my completely anonymous reviewer, 

While I appreciate that you do think "Et Tuus Amor Nego" is a good story, I will say that your request of me to remove the British English from the story is rather… irrational. You claim it sounds forced, well, that's probably because the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! are supposed to be Japanese and have been made to be British in this story. This is part of the plot and unfortunately cannot be changed. So I must ask of you, how do you expect me to write a story set in England, and using British characters, realistically without using British English? 

Secondly, I am not claiming to be an expert in British English. I'm not a conceited person at all, and to claim I am an expert in a language I've only had a certain amount of exposure to is just… well, over-exaggerating, something I don't like to do. To be clear, I have to use a dictionary to remind myself of the terms I've forgotten. 

Finally, your assumption that I have picked up some British English from reading Harry Potter appalls me. I picked it up from living in London for three years of my life. Furthermore, though I HAVE read all five books, only one of the books was the British version – that was Prisoner of Azkaban. The rest of the books were the American versions, which, compared to the British ones, have hardly any British English in them. I would appreciate it if, in the future, you would not make such assumptions. 

So, for the sake of realism, the slang stays. I'm not going to change the way I'm writing a story because one review. That is, unless, the OTHER reviewers find it annoying and want me to get rid of it, too, which, as far as I can tell, is not the general sentiment. The other readers don't seem to mind so much, so I hope you can put up with it and understand why I don't want to keep it out of the story. I also hope that I haven't offended you. I tried to put my response as politely as was possible. 

If anyone else is finding the British slang annoying, if you would be so kind as to tell me politely. I think I've made it pretty clear what I found offensive about that review so if there is anyone who finds it too confusing just ask me nicely. You know, "please" and such. That being said, I'm off. Until next chapter.  
**::Dark Jedi Princess::**


	5. Ex Lover's Lover

"_Three heavy stones  
__Keep it from floating  
__Weigh it down to the bottom  
__Food for the fishes, and  
__I know that  
__It won't be discovered  
__'Cause I will be careful  
__So very careful_

_What if it doesn't rain for days  
__And the river is reduced to its muddy bed?  
With a corpse exposed I would work in haste  
__And I might bury the bones  
__In a shallow grave  
__And the rain comes and moves  
__Rocks and the stones  
__Washes away all the dirt and the mud flows  
__Bones are exposed and, well,  
__You know how that goes!_

_I'll wait for the day when I'll finally defile  
__The bodies of my  
__Ex lover's lovers  
__I'll pile high to the sky  
__The bodies of my  
__Ex lover's lovers  
__Die, die, die, die, die  
__Die, die, die, die, die  
__Watch them die  
__Die, die, die, die, die  
__Die, die, die, die, die,  
__Watch them die_

_I saw you with him  
__You looked so happy  
__All of that can change  
__'Cause I am so lonely  
__And I have lots of time  
__To send you straight to the devil  
__And I'm taking my time  
__To plan your demise  
__  
What if I were to cut you up  
And mail each part to a different town?  
__It would take the most brilliant private eye  
__The rest of his life just to put you together  
__A piece in each mailbox all over the planet  
__From Moscow to Tokyo  
__To Guadalajara!_

_I'll wait for the day when I'll finally defile  
__The bodies of my  
__Ex lover's lovers  
__I'll pile high to the sky  
__The bodies of my  
__Ex lover's lovers  
__I'll wait for the day when I'll finally destroy  
__The bodies of my  
__Ex lover's lovers  
__I'll pile high to the sky  
__The bodies of my  
__Ex lover's lovers  
__Die, die, die, die, die  
__Die, die, die, die, die  
__Watch them die  
__Die, die, die, die, die  
__Die, die, die, die, die,  
__Watch them die_

_I saw you with him  
__You looked so happy  
__That will never change  
__Because I know myself too well  
__I don't have the courage  
__To carry out my dreams  
__And only there will I see them_

_Die, die, die, die, die  
__Die, die, die, die, die  
__Watch them die  
__Die, die, die, die, die  
__Die, die, die, die, die,  
__Watch them die"  
_--"Ex Lover's Lover" by Voltaire (Morbid, isn't it? :P)

_**"…Et Tuus Amor Nego"  
**__**Chapter 5: Ex Lover's Lover**_

A year's time passed, and Yugi and Yami tried to make the best of that time together. They had no contact with Yugi's parents, an even moved flats to avoid running into them.

Yugi was now in his final year of Secondary school. Yami had applied as a twelfth year so had now left the school. Yugi missed having Yami in school with him, but he was consoled by the fact that he would see Yami when he came home afterwards.

In the mean time, Yugi's father had become obsessive about discovering who Yami truly was and what Yami was. He hadn't had much luck. After all, when someone becomes a vampire, nearly all record of them is erased after a certain amount of time. He had, however, come a cross a book of 17th century nobility, in which he decided to look up the Delasen family, simply out of curiosity. There wasn't much that he didn't already know, but he did find out something interesting about the son.

His name had been Yami Delasen… and if it weren't for the dye in his hair, Yugi's lover would look exactly like the Delasen heir.

-----

Bakura drew in a breath of the cool night air. A whole century of traveling in Europe, and he'd finally made it back to London. He'd missed the city, the hunt in its streets… and his ex-lover most of all.

Yes… no matter how many lovers he took, male or female, none had compared to Yami. He'd found him by chance, a young nobleman out for a walk in the city while his parents tried to make him marry a woman he didn't love.

Not that Yami had ever loved any woman in that manner…

Bakura smirked at no-one in particular, vamping and dragging his hand along a brick wall as he walked. His claws left behind white slash marks in the brick. He abruptly turned away, lowering his arm and sauntering down the street, smirking to himself once more. He passed an attractive young lady and stopped her.

"Excuse me, miss, but I seem to be lost…" He said, his smirk widening.

-----

When Yugi arrived home at Yami's flat, the lights had been dimmed and Yami didn't appear to be home. Yugi sighed and shut the door, setting down his rucksack and wandering into the den. He jumped when someone wrapped their arms around his torso and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello, love…" Yami's voice murmured in Yugi's ear.

Yugi gasped and then laughed. "Yami! You surprised me!"

Yami chuckled softly. "I know."

"Why's it so dark in here?" Yugi asked, twisting around so that he was facing his lover.

"Because I like the darkness," Yami said, mysteriously. He and Yugi shared a long, deep kiss. When they broke apart, Yami gently nipped Yugi's ear, while Yugi nuzzled Yami's neck. "Are you up for something… special this evening?" Yami purred.

Yugi moaned a little, more a noise of longing rather than pleasure.

"I'll take that as a yes," Yami said, huskily. He picked Yugi up and carried him into their bedroom. Yugi reached up and took off Yami's reading glasses and untied his hair from its ponytail as they shared a passionate kiss. Yami laid Yugi on the bed and climbed on top of him, pulling off the jumper of Yugi's uniform, and then his dress shirt. Yugi, in turn, removed the loose black shirt that Yami wore while inside the flat.

Yami and Yugi kissed again, and Yugi opened his mouth, allowing Yugi to slide his tongue in. When they broke apart Yami lowered his head and started kissing Yugi's chest, his lips meeting every inch of Yugi's skin that they could find. Yugi moaned again as Yami lapped his tongue over both of Yugi's nipples. Yugi ground his hips into Yami's, gasping at the friction, another moan of pleasure escaping from both of them. Yami removed Yugi's trousers, revealing his erection. He moved downward, but Yugi grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Yami… just…"

Yugi didn't need to finish his sentence. Yami smiled lustfully and kissed Yugi again while Yugi pulled off his trousers. Yami smiled again and pushed into Yugi, who let out a soft groan and tried to pull Yami closer to himself. Yami continued to push into Yugi at an increasingly faster pace, both crying out as they climaxed.

-----

Hours later, after they had finished, both lay exhausted in bed. Yugi snuggled up against Yami, his head buried in Yami's shoulder. Yami hooked his arm around Yugi's waist, pulling the young man closer to him.

"Yami…?" Yugi muttered, nuzzling Yami's neck. Yami made a small noise and stroked Yugi's arm.

"What is it, love?" He muttered, nipping Yugi's ear.

"…Do you think we'll stay together? For the rest of our lives…?"

"…I hope so. Is that what you want?"

"Yeah…" Yugi snuggled up closer to Yami. "I want… I want to stay with you forever…"

Yami smiled and closed his eyes, stroking Yugi's hair now. "You know, you never quite realize how long that is until you outlive all of your loved ones…" He sighed. "I suppose that's the way it'll have to be with us…"

Yugi seemed slightly startled. "But… Yami, can't you change a human into a vampire?"

"Well, I can't… but yes, a vampire could turn a human."

"Why not you?" Yugi asked, sadly.

"I've never been capable of it... It's a psychological problem, not a physical one, but I still wouldn't be able to do it."

Yugi sighed. "So you couldn't change me…?"

"No… If only because I love you too much to put you through such torment…"

Yugi closed his eyes and entwined his hand with Yami's. "I don't really care if it's painful… but if you really don't want to, I won't for you…"

"Thank you, Yugi…" Yami sighed. Soon after, the two lovers drifted off to sleep, entirely unaware that someone had heard their entire conversation.

-----

Bakura let out a soft growl as silence fell in Yami's flat. "He said he'd wait for me," He snarled quietly, sweeping down the hallway, anger infecting every fibre of his body. "You promised me you'd wait…"

-----

Yami was first to wake on the following day. Groaning a little, he tried not to move too much as he reached for his reading glasses, since Yugi was still asleep and clinging to one of Yami's arms. He slid the glasses on and glanced at the clock. It was almost noon, but he decided not to rouse Yugi. Yami smiled a little, gently caressing Yugi's face. _He looks so peaceful when he's asleep…_

Yugi shifted a little, yawning. At first Yami thought he had woken up, but Yugi never opened his eyes. He only subconsciously pulled himself closer to Yami, his head on his lover's shoulder. Yami smiled and sighed contentedly, leaning back into his pillows. He closed his eyes and drifted into a state of semi-consciousness.

It seemed a moment later that Yugi was shaking him awake.

"Yami?"

"Eh? Oh, you're awake…"

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami, who returned the embrace and kissed Yugi.

"Mmm… Yami? Is there any food left?" Yugi asked softly.

"Not that you can eat…" Yami responded with a small laugh.

Yugi sighed. "I guess I'll have to go out, then…"

"Go ahead, I'll wait," Yami said, smiling at Yugi. Yugi kissed him before dressing, grabbing his coat, and heading outside. He found his way to St. John's Wood High Street, where he got some breakfast.

Yugi was about to head home when he bumped into someone. He apologized softly and started to move forward. The person held him back and turned Yugi around to face him. The man Yugi found himself staring at was pale, like Yami, with almost gleaming brown eyes and long silvery-white hair.

"Stay there," He growled, and leaned in close to Yugi's face. "Hmm…" He placed one hand beneath Yugi's chin and tilted his head so he could see Yugi's face from all angles. After a few long moments, the man turned to leave. He paused and twisted around to stare at Yugi for a moment, then finally left.

Yugi, more than a little freaked out, ran back to Yami's flat. Yami had already dressed when he got back.

"Oh, you're back, I was beginning to worry," Yami said. He paused. "Is something wrong?"

Yugi hastily told Yami about the encounter he had had with the man at the high street.

"There wasn't any threat, I know there wasn't, but I—I was so scared for some odd reason," Yugi said shakily. "I think he might've been a vampire…"

Yami looked a little surprised. Unexpectedly, a laugh sounded from the doorway.

The man Yugi had encountered was standing at the doorjamb. He shut the door and smirked at the pair.

"Hello Yami… Did you miss me…?" He rasped.

Yami gasped. "Bakura…"

-----

**_Review Responses:_**

**dragonsummoner3691**- Picked up British English while living in London several years ago. I've been teaching myself Latin. And here you go--UPDATEN!

**Aika Hanyou**- Lucky. My school dun offer Latin. Just Spanish and German. :(

**Hikari Rissa**- Thanks. :)

**Nadako-Mika** - Yugi's mum was standing in the corner, shocked. She wasn't doing anything. P And as to your second question, _sore wa himitsu desu_!

**Snow's-Ashes**- Weehah! -dances- Chapter 5 at last. :P The poems are actually various gothic and industrial songs that I've managed to come across. (This chapter's was morbid, ne?) I usually use Ancient Egyptian in my _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ fanfiction but I thought that Latin would be a nice change of pace. Glad you likethe story.

I'm not sure when I'm going to write chapter 6. I've had so many new fic ideas that my muses want to concentrate on those and not my old ones. It's a miracle this chapter got typed up. If I can poke Ryou, Tozo, and Yami-sama enough maybe they'll get back to this. In the meantime, thanks to everyone who's reviewed--ETAN-Yami plushies for allllll!  
**::Dark Jedi Princess::**


	6. Forever Gone, Forever You

_"I wanted you to be with me  
For so long I don't even know why now  
But now that I've given up on you  
Defiantly you see me_

_Walking away I see the pain  
You put me through  
Lost in your game to change the same  
Forever gone, forever you_

_There's something very wrong about this  
I think you knew all along somehow  
You'll only take me to change my mind  
Lonely, broken, and defeated_

_So far away I see the truth  
I see through you  
Now that I know the way you play  
I don't want to_

_Walking away I see the pain  
You put me through  
Lost in your game to change the same  
Forever gone, forever you_

_So far away I see the truth  
I see through you  
Now that I know the way you play  
I don't want to_

_Walking away I see the pain  
You put me through  
Lost in your game to change the same  
Forever gone, forever you"_  
--"Forever Gone, Forever You" by Evanescence

_**...Et Tuus Amor Nego  
Chapter 6: Forever Gone, Forever You**_

"Hello Yami… Did you miss me…?"

Yami gasped. "Bakura…" He backed up several paces as Bakura advanced on him. Yugi clung to Yami's arm, scared.

"You haven't answered my question, Yami," Bakura snarled.

"Maybe for the first decade or so," Yami said, shakily. "But after that I believed you wouldn't come back… I—I moved on…"

"Yami, who is he?" Yugi whimpered, quietly.

"He's Bakura. …My ex-lover. And my Sire."

"If I recall correctly," Bakura growled, pinning Yami against a wall and causing Yugi to squeak in fear and dart out of the way, "you said you would wait for me. Forever, if you had to."

"You expected me to dwell on you forever, Bakura?" Yami said. "I wouldn't. I couldn't. I would've gone mad."

"Then you should've gone mad," Bakura hissed, "and kept your promise."

"You expect too much of people, Bakura," Yami said, his confidence growing somewhat. Bakura frightened Yami, it was true, but he wouldn't let him interfere with his life. "How long was I supposed to wait? What if you have been gone a millennium? What was I supposed to do?"

"You were SUPPOSED TO KEEP YOUR PROMISE!" Bakura struck Yami across the face. Yami winced but stood his ground.

"Get away from me…" Yami hissed. "_Pulsus absentis_!"

Bakura flew backwards but quickly regained himself. He rushed towards Yami, who broke a leg off a chair and drove it through Bakura's heart.

Bakura faltered, but smirked, gripping the makeshift stake with one hand. "Come now, Yami… What do you think I've been doing the past few years?" He yanked the stake out, and the large hole in his chest closed up instantly.

"No…" Yami said. "_Incendo_ Bakura!"

Bakura's hand caught on fire, and Bakura screamed in pain. "Im—impossible!" He yelled. He snarled at Yami. "You will pay, Delasen! You will pay for betraying me, as will your little lover!" With that declaration, he ran and leapt through the window, shattering it and crashing to the ground.

Yami was shaking violently. He leaned his head into Yugi's shoulder, crying tears of blood. Yugi held Yami awkwardly, staring out the window after Bakura.

Finally, after several minutes, Yami calmed and sat, still and mute, on the floor of the apartment.

"Yami," Yugi said, quietly, "did he mean it…? He's going to kill me?"

"Bakura doesn't make idle threats," Yami said, hoarsely.

An odd look crossed Yugi's face. "I'm scared."

"I know."

There was a moment of silence, then Yugi said, "Yami, I didn't want… want to ask you to do this, but…"

Yami looked straight into Yugi's eyes. "Yugi…"

"I don't want to die," Yugi said, forcefully.

"Yugi… don't ask me to do it… anything but that…"

"Yami, please!"

"It's worse, Yugi. Worse than death. I can't put you through it! The pain is too much!"

"Would you rather Bakura killed me!" Yugi demanded, angrily.

"Of course not!"

"Then please!"

"There's another way… wards, or…"

"He'd break them, wouldn't he? How old is he?"

"…Over 1300."

"Do vampires get stronger with age?"

"Yes."

"How do you hope to stop him, then?" Yugi said. "I can deal with the pain, Yami, but I don't want to die, and I don't want to lose you, ever!"

Yami looked at Yugi sadly. "I can't… I can't, Yugi. I can't do that to you. You have no idea what it's like… I've been through it, it's the worse thing in the world…"

Yugi shook his head slowly. "I can't die now. I won't let Bakura kill me. Please Yami… whatever it is that's in your way, conquer it. I know you can."

"You don't know what happened…"

"Then tell me…"

Yami swallowed. "I was deceived… Bakura tricked me. He didn't even ask. And then he raped the woman I saw as a sister, my best friend. That… emotional blow, combined with the pain…" More blood tears slid down his cheeks. "The closest I've ever come to being someone's Sire was Ryou… I saw a vampire attacking him and killed it. Ryou had been bitten but hadn't taken the vampire's blood. He was dying. I gave him my blood and took care of him. I've never done anything close to it since. That was about a hundred years ago."

"If you could do it with him…"

"It's not the giving of blood that stops me… it's taking it. I have no trouble feeding off people when I don't kill them or Change them. But Changing them… I seize up." He met Yugi's pleading eyes. "Please don't ask me to do it…"

Yugi seized Yami's hand. "Bakura will kill me…"

"I won't let him."

"It's best if I can protect myself."

"You don't need to be Changed to be able to protect yourself. I can teach you."

"Do you want to watch me grow old and eventually die, while you stay young forever?"

"No."

Yugi pulled Yami into a hug. "I don't want it either, I want to be with you forever… I didn't want to ask you to do it, but given the circumstances… I think it's the best thing we can do…" He felt another blood tear hit his shoulder.

"You're right…" Yami muttered. "Please… don't scream…" He bit into Yugi's neck, draining as little blood as he could. When he pulled away, Yugi slumped into his shoulder. Yami drew a sharp claw across his wrist and held Yugi's mouth to the cut. Yugi drank of Yami's blood hungrily, eagerly. Suddenly, he stopped gasping as pain wracked his body. Yami lifted Yugi's small form into his arms and carried him to their bed.

"Yami…" Yugi said, hoarsely. "How long will this take?"

"A full twenty-four hours."

"Then tell me… tell me what happened… when you were changed… I want to know…" He gritted his teeth and tensed as another wave of pain crashed through him.

"Alright. If it'll… keep your mind off of the Change…" Yami sat down beside Yugi's prone form.

"It starts four hundred years ago…"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry this took so long! I had a very hard time starting, and then finishing this chapter, but now, after over a year, it is finished! (Pretty much because I got bored during American Studies and Chemistry. Heh)

My muses need to STOP FOCUSING ON ONE STORY AT A TIME. -shakefist at Tozo and Yami-sama-  
-DJP  



End file.
